Meg's Phantom
by D. Taggert
Summary: It's the whole phantom of the opera shibang, but Christine is a insanely ditzy ditz, Raoul is a foppy fop and Meg and Erik get together. What would have happened if Meg and gone through the hallway instead of her mother catching her?
1. OMG Raoul!

**Summary:** It's the whole phantom of the opera shi-bang, but Christine is a insanely ditzy ditz, Raoul is a foppy fop and Meg and Erik get together. What would have happened if Meg and gone through the hallway instead of her mother catching her?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Phantom of the Opera, although I own all the new personalities of the characters. I am creating the part of Christine, while my friend Mally (phantom-willow217) shall be doing the part of Meg. I claim the idea as my own, although the plot is half Mally's.

* * *

_Italics_ are thoughts. However, if only one word is italisized, its just exaggerated.

* * *

"We present Raoul de Changy, our new patron." Andre announced as Raoul came strutting down the walkway to an enourmous applause. 

"Oh Meg! It's Raoul, the hottest boy in Paris!" Christine fell against Meg, who quickly dropped her and rolled her eyes.

"Get real Christine, it's not like he's going to remember you, it's been over ten years!"

"Yes, but I can dream can I? We'll get married, I'll wear a white flowing gown with diamonds in my hair and white horses to pull our carriage. We'll settle down in Paris, where I can continue my career as a famous oprea star, have six children and die toghether in our sleep where I will then be reunited with my father." Christine rambled.

"Oh, you are totally taking this too far, there is no way you would ever have children, it would do nothing for your body." Meg said rationally, rolling her eyes.

"Really? You mean, I would be FAT?" Christine answered, horrified. Why, if she was fat, she wouldn't be able to sing.

"Yes, you would grow so fat you would have to diet for years. Mother did, it took her five years to work off all that weight." Meg answered, enjoying teasing the ditz beside her.

"Girls! Now that our interruption is gone, we can get back to work. The chains dance please." Madame Giry said, while the girls retrieved their chains to put them on.

Meg leaped over the chains connecting Christine to Tianna, the girl on the other end of the chain. She stood up and bent backwards into a bridge, waiting for Christine to jump over her so she could stand up. _Hurry UP Christine, I'm not supposed to bend this way for long!_

However, Christine chose not to follow the dance routine, and instead poke Meg's exposed stomach. With iron control, Meg didn't flinch, but when Christine did it again, she wobbled and almost fell. Meg turned her head to look at Christine's leg and was sorely tempted to bite it. However, she settled for glaring at the moment.

Christine, being Christine, decided that since Meg wasn't going to falter, she would have to poke her _yet_ again. However, since Tianna and Amy were connected to Christine, and they had already jumped over, Christine was pulled over Meg, thus causing Meg and the two girls connected her to fall, and then Tianna and Amy to fall because they tried to go forward but couldn't. In the end, all six girls ended up on the floor, while Madame Giry held her head in dissapointment.

"Miss Daae!" Madame Giry nearly shouted, halting the music, "Why are you not dancing?"

"Well Madame Giry, I _was_ going to leap over the chains like I'm supposed to, but I just _had_ to poke Meg in the stomach! Like, how could I not?" Christine answered as if it was the most obvious thing in world.

Stage hands rushed forward to unlock the girls from the chains, and the four other girls removed themselves form on top of Meg and straightened their clothes. Meg was pulled up by a worried Tianna, who worried about everything. "I'll bet you couldn't." Meg muttered in response to Christine's ditzy answer.

"Oh Meg, you always exaggerate everything, one mistake isn't that bad!" Christine pouted, looking sweetly at the glaring Meg.

"Sure, _one_ mistake I can handle. However, yesterday you tripped over your own feet while in the center, the day before you pulled Amy and Tianna into Lexi (the girl connected to Meg) and I. Last week you fell off the stage while all of the chorus girls had just been connected by chains and you pulled everyone _off_ the fucking stage!"

"Meg, language dear." Madame Giry repriminded, although ackwnoloding that her daughter had a point. Turning to Christine she said, "Meg is right my dear, you must learn to control your...urges...Opening night is tonight, and you are the only one still making mistakes! Now, let us go over the dance for the final scene in Act 1."

Everyone rushed to their places, as Carlotta took center stage. She began to sing, and the rest of the people on stage tried not to wince. Thankfully, once Carlotta began to sing, the faithful tapestries came into play as one dropped on her head, effectivley knocking her unconsious. After Andre had thrown a bucket of water on her head, she woke up and stormed off, protesting that she would sue for damage to her head.

"Now what shall we do? The opening performance is tonight and our star has left us! We shall have to refund a _full house_! A full house Firmin! A full houes!" Andre exclaimed, throwing up his hands in defeat.

"Miss Daae could sing it sir, and if she does not please you, my own daughter, Meg could do it." Madame Giry said, lifting her leg up onto a bar to streach, "Let them sing for you, and you can have your pick."

"A chorus girl cannot match up to the talents of a star, Madame Giry." Andre protested, glaring at the girls in question.

"At least let them try, they might surprise you." she answered, beckoning to Christine and Meg.

* * *

**A/N**

**Tia: Well, I think for an idea that's good. I have a poll though, should I follow cannon and have Christine be the new diva or should I have Meg be the star this time around? I guess if Meg did it then it would cancel out the summary. Hmm...I'll think about it...maybe I'll just go with Christine. Anyway, I think that almost a thousand words is good for the first chapter, seeing as how Mally and I thought of the story during gym class.**

**We will also have a poll every chapter, and since this is the first chapter, you get 2! The second poll is if you like Christine's new and improved ditzy attitude. Why our why not. Now, on to Mally who will contribute her own comments.**

**Also, a round of applause and a batch of cookies to PericulosusBella, Bella for short, for beta-reading. YAY BELLA!**

**Mally: So, we are now done with out first chapter of our second story together! Meg and Erik are such a good pair. sigh Well, especiallyif she has my charming personality.**


	2. Can I take a message?

**Summary:** It's the whole phantom of the opera shi-bang, but Christine is an insanely ditzy ditz, Raoul is a foppy fop and Meg and Erik get together. What would have happened if Meg and gone through the hallway instead of her mother catching her?

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything, if we did, we wouldn't be writing on fan fiction now would we?

* * *

_Italics_ are thoughts. However, if only one word is italicized, it's just exaggerated.

* * *

Christine took Carlotta's place on the stage and began to sing, waving her arms dramatically. Her voice was high-pitched, but she was still better than La Carlotta.

_Anyone could be better than La Carlotta, even her dog._ Meg thought, watching Christine hit Andre in the face with her hand. _Although she needs to work on having her hands do nothing._

"Thank you Miss Daae that was….refreshing." Firmin exclaimed as Andre nodded reverently. "You will sing for us tonight in place of Carlotta. Madame Giry will help you learn all the songs." With that, the managers walked off, no doubt going to try and snag some chorus girls to shag.

Madame Giry watched them leave and then turned to Christine, "Well Miss Daae, first of all, don't wave your hands! I'm sure you know all the songs so just let us get you fitted for costumes."

Meg watched them go, and then turned to Lexi, Tianna and Amy, "At least we won't fall over on each other anymore! No more bruises." _Christine will probably won't sing, the Think of Me song dress makes her look fat.

* * *

_

After the performance, Meg walked down into the opera's sacred room with the candle altar.

"Where have you been? Raoul is looking for you; he's been bugging me for an hour now!" Meg exclaimed, startling Christine.

"I'm talking to my father's candle! I do it every night remember? Besides, I'm waiting for the angel." Christine said, lighting yet another candle.

"An angel, how perfect. By the way, Raoul wants to take you out to dinner; he's got a carriage with white horses waiting. Just like your _dream_." Meg said sarcastically.

"Really? Then I must go change for him!" Christine said, rushing out of the room.

_I didn't think she would take me seriously_. Meg thought, grinning.

"Christine….." a voice whispered, "Christine…."

"Sorry, Christine's gone off to lover boy, may I take a message?" Meg said, staring up at the ceiling. There was no answer from the voice, and Meg shrugged, "oh well, time to go see if the other girls want to play truth or dare, I'll dare Lexi to kiss Alexander, or maybe…" Meg left the room, grinning evilly.

* * *

Christine hurriedly got out of her dress, but as she was about to leave the room, the Phantom appeared in the mirror. 

"Christine….." he whispered sexily, "Christine, come to me…."

Christine turned around and his eyes caught hers, with that, she was transfixed, "I'm here…I'm coming..."

He held his hand out through the mirror, and she took it. Drawing her into the mirror, he began singing. The passage was dark and damp and Christine's thin skimpy night gown was getting grimy and dirty. Had she been in her right state of mind, she would cry an ocean of tears over it, but the Phantom was just _so_ hot she couldn't take her eyes off him.

As the Phantom took one of the many boats to his lair, with Christine exposing her underwear as she sat in it, Meg walked into Christine's room to steal her make up. She had just gotten a boxful because of her new status, and Meg planned to take all the good stuff from her. _After all, I do deserve a treat._

_

* * *

**A/N**_

**Tia: Well, another chapter is up! YAY US! Since only one person answered the poll, Christine got the part. glares at the non-reviewers Anyway, the new chapter will be us as soon as we write it...have fun!**

**Many thanks to Bella, our wonderful beta-reader! More cookies for her! Here's Mally**

**Mally: Ya, I love Meg. She is much like...well...ME!!!!!!!!**

**Thanks to all our reviewers:**

**PericulosusBella**

**Chorus Girl 24601**

**COOKIES TO YOU ALL!!!!**


	3. OMG MY DRESS IS TRANSPARENT

Disclaimer:

Mally: I own nothing but my box of matches…..which I won't have soon because I'll have used them all……

Tia: On what?!!!

* * *

As Meg snuck into Christine's new dressing room, she saw a sliver of fire through the mirror. _Oooo, fire…._

She walked up to the mirror and poked the fire with her hand, surprisingly, her hand just kept going and she fell into the gap between the mirror and the space where the mirror had been. _Oh look, a passageway._ Meg looked around and noted that as soon as she stepped in, the torch had gone out. _Oh well, no more fire. Back to plan A, steal Christine's makeup._

Meg turned around to find that the mirror had slid into its original place: shut. She tried sliding it, but it was locked. _Great, I'm locked in some frickn' passageway with rats, mice, drippy ceilings and no light. What a wonderful way to ruin my plan on getting my hands on that makeup!!!_

* * *

Christine, mesmerized with the Phantom's eyes, tried to stand up in the boat to snog him senseless. However, everybody minus Christine knows what happens when you stand up in a boat. Guess what? It tips over. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Christine screamed as she fell into the cold, murky water probably filled with snakes and flying weasels, her deepest fear.

"Angel help me! I'm drowning! My dress is transparent! Help!" Christine said, flailing and splashing the Phantom in the eye.

"My EYE!!!! Good god woman what the hell is wrong with you! Its four feet deep! Your 5 something!" Erik screamed, clutching the eye not covered by the mask.

"Four feet? Oh…" Christine stood up, her _thin_, _white_, _wet_ nightgown that was _clinging_ to her body.

"Err, Christine? Um…your gown…it's….um…" Erik stuttered, although he didn't look away.

"What? You don't like what you see? I thought you looooooved me?" Christine say, starting to cry.

"I do love you, but…uh…we can't exactly shag each other in the water now can we? We need a bed for that….." Erik said…trying to pull her into the boat.

"Oh, ok" Christine stops crying and lets Erik pull her into the boat.

* * *

_Might as well follow the passageway… _Meg walked down the passageway when something ran over her shoe. "Oh look, a rat…I was right, there _were_ rats down here, rats in hats, fat rats in hats….Good god I sound like Christine…." Meg said, talking to herself, "I'm turning into a ditzy ditz…." 

Meg, trying to clear her head of these thoughts turned and hit her head several times against the wall.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwww, now my head hurts…." She said overdramatically, although nobody was here to complain too. _I guess now I'll remember not to think insane thoughts or I'll hurt my head again…._

Meg followed the passageway until she came to some boats, which she stole. And used. To get to wherever she was going. _Hmm, where am I going??_ **Who cares?** Her conscience answered. _Dunno, just asking._ **Good, wouldn't want to become a ditz now would we Meg? **_No sir, I mean, no ma'am._ **Good.**

* * *

Tia: OOO, CHRISTINE FELL IN THE WATER!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…etc… 

Mally: and who was the one who thought up that? Ehem? (I also actually said that thing about the rat out loud and Miss Tia here wrote it down because Meg is supposedly like me.)

Tia: Although I'm not like Christine….most of the time


	4. 8171 Fanfictions

Disclaimer:

Tia: I had an awesome party yesterday, but Mally couldn't come!

Mally: Well sorry, it's not my fault I was grounded...

Tia: Um...yes it is!

Mally: Well, anyway...we don't own PoTO, but we wish we did

Tia: if we did, it'd be totally kickass!

* * *

Cristine climbed back into the boat, sopping wet. For about 10 minutes, the Erik just stood there, staring. Until Cristine fell over again.

The Erik sighed, hauled her back into the boat, and "magically" opened the gates to his lair.

"OOOOOOO!!!!! FIRE!" Cristine said, whipping her head around so fast to look at everything, her hair landed on the candle.

"Is something, burning?" the Erik asked, turning his head around, "Um, Cristine, your head is on FIRE!!!! EEEK! You're going to die!"

"MY HAIR!!!!!! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!!!! IT TOOK ME HOURS TO MAKE IT LOOK THIS GOOD! WHATEVER SHALL I DO!!! I'M NOTHING WITHOUT MY HAIR!!! PUT THE FRICKIN FIRE OUT!"

The Erik, seeing only one solution, pushed Cristine into the water.

"AHH!!! I'M ON FIRE!!! AND DROWNING!!!" faints

"Shit." the Erik muttered, as he hauled her out of the water, once again. He carried her to the swan bed, and shut the curtains. He was going to write some more depressing suicide music.

* * *

Meg, being the sneaky person she was, watched the entire scene from her boat...that she didn't steal...or take...it was...borrowed. She began laughing, and the Erik turned around. However, since she was hiding, he didn't see her.

"Whose there?" the Erik asked.

"It's...um...the Phantom of the Opera!!" Meg said, trying to disguise her voice...and failing.

"Wait..." the Erik said, "I'm the Phantom of the Opera!"

"No you're not! I am!" Meg yelled back, enjoying herself.

"No me!" the Erik yelled, getting pissed off!

"No me!" Meg yelled!

"I AM THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!!! I HAVE AN ENTIRE PLAY WRITTEN ABOUT ME!!! AND A BOOK!!!! AND A MOVIE!!! AND WHAT DO YOU HAVE???? NOTHING!!!!! JUST A FANFICTION STORY!!! I HAVE EIGHT THOUSAND ONE HUNDRED AND SEVENTY ONE FANFICTIONS WRITTEN ABOUT ME!!! JUST ON THIS WEBSITE!!! SO THERE!"

"Well...I'm the the Phantomess of the Opera, oh snap." Meg replied.

"Um...ok." the Erik replied, "I have to go write some suicide music now, k?"

"Sure, I'll just...go...over there...bye." Meg said, sullen from being ignored. Then, she had a brilliant beyond briliant idea. She snuck behind the Erik, and into the Swan Bed Lair. Pulling out Cristines...borrowed...makeup, she began to coat the girl in bright pink...and bright green and all the other colors of the rainbow. Laughing quietly, she snuck back to the boat, and waited for the screaming to begin.

* * *

The Tia: Well, that was fun.

The Mally: Well, the reason there is "the Erik" was because Tia wrote "the phantom" instead of Erik, and we realised we could write Erik, so she deleted all the phantoms and replaced it with Erik...so it said the Erik. I think its funny.

The Tia: Yes, the Mally, it is funny. Sorry we haven't updated in a while...hope you enjoy...

The Mally: The bye!


End file.
